The disclosure relates to a process for producing a threaded spindle.
It is known from DE 102 06 744 B4 to produce a threaded spindle using a thread rolling process. In this case, a blank which extends in a longitudinal direction is provided with at least one helical groove on its outer circumferential surface substantially over its entire length, in which groove the balls of a ball screw drive run, for example. After the thread rolling operation, the blanks are typically subjected to material-removing machining, in order to produce bearing seats for radial rolling bearings or drive journals for the connection of electric motors or gear mechanisms at the ends.
The diameter of said bearing seats and drive journals is upwardly limited by the core diameter of the helical groove. It may be the case here that the thus achievable diameter of the radial rolling bearings or of the drive journals is not sufficient for permanently transferring the loads which arise during operation. To solve this problem, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,169 A to adhesively bond a special sleeve to the helical groove of the blank. Said sleeve can be designed to have a diameter of any desired size, and therefore the problem relating to load-bearing capacity as discussed above no longer exists. Since the length of the adhesive bond can be chosen to have any desired magnitude, it is also ensured that the adhesive bond has a sufficiently high load-bearing capacity. As an alternative to said adhesive bonding, it is also known to fasten a special component to the rolled spindle blank by means of friction welding.
The object of the disclosure is to provide a more cost-effective process in order to provide in particular rolled threaded spindles having a large bearing seat or a large drive journal or the like.